


Playdate and date

by Apppples



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Candles, Cookies, Falling In Love, First Dates, Love, M/M, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apppples/pseuds/Apppples
Summary: Wilbur soot takes tommy to a play date. He takes interest in tommys friends older brother. They go on a date, but wait? Is that tommys sock??
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Toby Smith | Tubbo, GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for bad title, couldnt think of anything :/  
> This was a request from mollydabean on wattpad.

"Wilbur, if you don't take your brother to tubbos house to play minecraft you won't get to play your guitar." Phil said as I groaned. "Dad, I'm 21. Please let me move out of your house." I whined as Philza sighed. "Get a good spouse and i'll let you live by yourself. I don't trust you going off and doing drugs or something or nothing eating enough. Now go!" Phil said as Tommy entered my room with his backpack on his back. "Also Wilbur, I heard tubbo has an older brother your age. He works at my shop and he's very nice, don't be rude and go now." Phil said with a wink as he left my room. I looked at Tommy who was just glaring at me as I sighed. "Get in the van." I said as I followed him out of my room.  
  
×

"Don't embarrass me in front of my friend! Also don't go flirting with my tutor! He is tubbos brother and that would be just uncomfy for us big men." He said as I rolled my eyes, I knocked on the door as a boy my age opened the door. I blushed red, he looked really good and smiled right at me, making me want to faint. "Oh! Wilbur soot? Philza's middle son?" He asked as Tommy ran into his apartment. "TUBBO!" he said as he ran in. I cursed Tommy in my head for being so rude and ruining my first impression with this godly man. "Haha, tommy and tubbo are such good friends. I was sad that tubbo might not make any friends but thanks to tommy he isn't lonely anymore." George said as he welcomed me in. His house was filled with smells of bakery and sweet candles. "Sorry if it smells strong in here, tubbo really wanted to get flowers for you guys. He is really excited so if he's a little crazy just excuse him." George said as I nodded. "George! Can i use your new minecraft code for our minecraft game! We wanna use the one where gravity switches." Tubbo said as I tilted my head. George coded? I wonder what things he coded. "Go ahead, you know how to." George said as he walked over to me with a cup of tea. Tubbo ran back to his room as I heard laughing and giggling for his room. "You code?" I asked as George nodded. "Yup, minecraft and other things." George said as I took a sip of the tea. "Oh! By the way, i wanted to give this to you." Georeg said as he quickly went into the kitchen and brought out a basket of good smelling things. "Tubbos dad came back from the farm and brought honey and wax so i made some candles and some honey cookies and some uh, jars of honey for you and your family! This one is for your brother techno, it's vanilla. This ones for tommy, its beans, this one's for you dad, it's like a forest green smell and this ones for you! I heard you really like coffee. And other candles you might wanna use." Georeg said as he handed me the basket. "Your family might like the cookies." George ssid sweetly as I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks! How did you know I liked coffee?" I asked as George smiled. "Your dad told me." George said as he got up. "Look around if you want, i'm going to make them lunch. Do you want anything?" George asked as I shook my head. "No, thank you though." I said as he nodded. I got up and looked at his shelfs, pictures and candles and some pottery. I looked at one in particular, it was a picture of George smiling, looking really good in a poet's shirt and tubbo next to him with a very tall man behind them. "Who's this?" I asked as I looked at George in the kitchen who looked back at me and walked towards me. "Oh… that's tubbos dad. I guess he is my biological dad but i call him tubbos since after i came out as part of the lgbt he didn't handle it well and left tubbo and i. So now he just sends us goods from his bee farm." Georeg said with a tint of sadness in his voice. "Well, I think your dads a fool. Why would he leave such a caring and pretty son back home? He must regret it." I said as I turned to george. He was blushing as he smiled at me. "Thanks, i don't think he regrets it though. He really never wanted to talk care of us i guess. He was a wild canon, cant stay still. That's why i was so worried for tubbo, he doesn't have anyone except me. Thats why im so grateful for your family, sure tubbos dad sends me money and other things but your family had gifted me so much love and even a job, and now tubbo finally has a friend." Geirge said as he smiled at me. His gaze turned away as he wiped his face. "Sorry, this got really sad." George said as I pulled him into a hug. I felt bad for George, he must have lived a sad life, having to take care of his brother, not being able to live his own life. That just made me fall for this man even more. "Uh george?" I heard tubbo ask as i george pushed away from the hug. "Uhm… did i interrupt something?" Tubbo asked as he glared at me. "Tubbo, don't glare at him. That's rude." George said as tubbo frowned at me instead. "Okay i have food, call tonny down here." George said as I glanced at his face, he was blushing. "Tommy! Food!" Tubbo yelled as Tommy looked at me and raised his eyebrow. And asked "Why are you f*ckin red?"

×

  
George had made us sandwiches with no crust. "What are you going to do with the crust?" Tommy asked as he watched george chop off the crust. "Well, since tubbo and you don't like the crust I'm going to fry it and stuff it!." George said as he smiled at tommy. "That songs f*cking sh*tty mate." Tommy said as I slapped tommys back as he winced. "Tommy" I barked as George laughed. "No Tommy, it's actually good, it's the only time I eat the crust." Tubbo said as he looked at me. "It's really good." He said as he glared at me. I couldn't help but watch George fry the crust as he hummed. He flipped them and placed them onto a plate. "Okay tommy and wilbur. You pulled them apart and dip them like this." George said as he demonstrated like so. Tubbo handed one to me and I took a bite, it was really good, cheesy and gooey. "Wow. This is really good, Tommy try it. I said as he took a bite of his. "F*ckin hell!" Tommy said as he stuffed his mouth with them. I sighed, too full to try to stop tommy. "Thanks! I didn't want to keep feeding the ducks at our pond with these pieces of crust so I made this." George said as I smiled at him.

×

  
George and I were talking as Tommy and tubbo were doing their own thing. "Wow you do guitar?" George asked as I nodded proudly. "Cool! One of my friends does the drums." He said as I nodded. "Oh wait! I really wanted to make you guys some of my peanut butter cookies!" George said as he got up. "God George, you're spoiling tommy." I said as George laughed. "Here I'll teach you how." George said as he got out some already pre made cookie dough from the refrigerator. "Here take some, i pre made dough so I could teach Tommy and tubbo but they're having their own fun. So i'm going to teach you!" George said as he shaped his dough.

"Wait so how?" I asked as George placed his hand on mine, making me blush as George guided my hands to make the perfect cookie. His small delicate hand in mine made me blank out as I watched his hands guide mine. "See! I like making mine handmade since its way more fun!" Georeg said as he moved his hand away. "Oh! T-thats cool." I said as I bit my lip, sad that the damn cookie was shaped perfectly now. "Put them in." George said as I placed my cookie on the baking sheet.

×

  
George and i talked as the cookies baked, i offered to do the dishes since tommy was being so embarrassing as he made stupid and inappropriate jokes. George was a very interesting person, I was trying to gather up my courage to ask him out but everytime tubbo or tomy interrupted me with a "heyy george can we go outside to the back?" Or "George, can you come here?" It was like they were doing this on purpose, and oh i was going to whoop tommys *ss for embarrassing me and tripping me or interrupting me with tubbo glaring and frowning at me, like he didn't want me talking to his brother. "Okay! Here wilbur! The cookies are yours!" George said as he handed me a plate of cookies. "Wilbur! Dad texted me let's go now! And George! Tubbo is tired and totally passed out on the floor from drugs and sniffing up cookie crumbs and we aren't lying at all! bye! thanks! and whatever!" Tommy said as he grabbed the basket of treats, as Tommy handed me my trench coat as George waved goodbye, he pushed me out the door before I got to ask him out.

×

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TOMMY!" I screamed as we drove home. "Mmm these cookies are good." Tommy said as I cursed under my breath. "ITS CUS I DON'T WANT YOU DATING MY TUTORER! YOU WERE JUST GIVING EACH OTHER F*CKIN GOOGLY LOVE HEART EYES AND I DON'T WANT YOU DOING THAT! YOUR JUST TRYING TO SLEEP WITH GOGY!" Tommy screamed and I groaned. "You suck." I mumbled as Tommy laughed.

×  
"Aww George is so sweet! Candles? And cookies! Oh these smell good." Phil said as techno munched on the cookies. " _Of course George is sweet, I just lost my chance to ask george! A literal angel!"_ I thought as I internally groaned to myself. I shoved my hands into my pockets and surprisingly I pulled out a note. 

_Hello wilbur!_   
_This might seem very weird or awkward but you really made me happy today. And you're probably already like taken since you're really cute but maybe we could hang out again? Without your brother? Just me and you? Maybe I can show you pottery and you can play your guitar? Just ignore this if you aren't interested in someone like me since then this is mighty embarrassing. My number is ############_

_Love george! :)_

_Tell philza i said hi!_

I blushed red as I smiled, I couldn't help but thank philza for forcing me to go to tubbos house. I tried asking George out but instead he asked me out, I was so happy I finally had landed a date. "Why the f*ck are you smiling about?" Techno asked as he threw a cookie at me. "Nothing." I said as I placed the note back in my pocket, I had finally landed a date with george. "Phil, I love you." I said as Phil looked at me weirdly. "Tommy did Wilbur take anything at George's place?" Phil asked as I smiled. "Yeah I did." I said, _"I got high off george."_ I thought as I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Its juts a cute lil date part :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Hope you guys will enjoy this!
> 
> Plug:  
> Tumblr: whalesrpog2  
> Wattpad: apppples123

I waited for George with two cups of coffee in my hands. "Hey!" George said as he waved at me. I smiled as I walked towards him. "Here, I got you this." I said as I handed him a cup of coffee. "Thanks!" George said as he took a sip of his coffee. "What did you plan? You just texted me saying you wanted to take me somewhere." George said as I nodded. "Yes, i have a great day planned!" I said excitedly as George locked his arm with mine. "Okay!" He said as I blushed. 

×

First stop was the little park place, with a stream of water running next to it. "Wow, it's so pretty wilbur." George said as he kneeled down to his knees to touch the water. "Yup all for you!" I said, proudly as George smiled. "Wilbur! Look! A small fish!" George said as i kneeled next to him. "Aww, go on." George said as the fish started to swim. "You're so cute." I said as I ruffled George's hair. George giggled as he looked at the stream, I couldn't help but feel uneasy, like someone was watching us. I looked behind me to see no one, I shrugged as I went back to look at george.

"Ahh, it's so nice." George said he placed his hand in my hair as we leaned against the tree. "Here." I said as I pulled out my pocket knife and engraved George and i's name into the tree with a heart around the two names as George blushed. "Thats cheesy." He said he pressed his hand on the heart engravement. "You know you think it's cute." I said as I placed my hand on his hand. "Shush." He said as he pulled his hand off. I smiled but the feeling of someone watching was pretty intense. I heard groans and chuckling as I whipped my head around to see no one. "You okay?" George asked as I just smiled. "Yeah, nothing thought I heard someone." I said as I grabbed George's hand. 

×

Second stop was to get matching rings, Phil told me about a cool shop that he took my mom too where he brought her rings that they both loved. George was making mine as I made his. "Here wilbur!" George said as he handed me a nice yellowish ring with the ting wilbur engraved on it with a small flower to the side. "Wow, it's so pretty!" I said as George smiled with pride. "This shop is pretty cool." George said as I slipped my ring onto his finger, then kissing his hand. He blushed as he held his hand to the light up above us. It was light blue with a heart engraved in his. "That's so cute." George said as he admired my hard work. "God George, you're impressed too easily." I heard someone say with a laugh following behind it. I looked around to see no one, "George, did you hear anyone?" I asked as George looked up at me. "No?" He said as I sighed. "Huh okay." I said as we left the shop to the next place, but i didn't realize there were 3 little rascals following my car.

×  
"George! Why didn't you tell me your colroblind!" I asked as George laughed. "You took me to a pretty tulip place but can't see it!" George said as I frowned. "It's probably so pretty wilbur, I'm very impressed." George said as I laid down a blanket that I had gotten from the back of my car. "George you don't realize how romantic and sexy this was going to be but you had to be colorblind." I said as George laughed. "Im sorry for being colorblind." George said as I wrapped my arm around him as he sighed. "I heard wheezing and laughing again." I said as George's ears perked up. "I hear that too!" George said as I looked at him confused. "Hmm maybe it's just some other people." I said as George smiled. "Yeah." George said as we sat in silence. Everything was going to plan, after i was going to take george to dinner and then take him home, it was going to be absolutely perfect. I felt George lean on my shoulder as I felt my heart rate spike up, I was freaking and screaming out inside as George sighed comfortably. "Can i kiss you?" I blurted as george blushed. "Sure." He said as i was about to lean in when George's phone started to ring. I cursed mentally as George picked up the call. "Hello?" He said as George giggled. "Tubbo? Yeah. Tubbo why aren't you asleep?" George asked as my ears perked up. "Are you scared? I'm with wilbur, tubbo. Nightmare?" George said as my heart sunk. George's voice became more soft and sweet, a voice he sometimes used with me. "Aw okay, you can call tommy maybe? Want me to send sapnap over? Maybe dream?" George said as my ears perked at the name 'dream'. "Okay, no you're not bothering me tubbo. If you're scared you can call tommy or sappy nappy. Okay, love you." George said as he ended the call. "Sorry Wilbur, that was tubbo, he has really bad dreams sometimes." George said as I smiled. "It's okay. Wanna go to the next location?" I asked as George nodded. When I heard a branch snap, I got up. And George screamed quickly, grabbing onto my arm. I looked down to see Tommy's sock.... I sighed as I heard shuffling. "Tommy what the f*ck are you doing here?" I hissed as Tommy came out as George started to laugh. "Wilbur please! I'm here with an adult named sapnap and my friend tubbo!" Tommy said as george stopped laughing. 

×  
Oh wow how George was angry, he had sapnap on his knees as he called sapnaps two boyfriends. "YEAH! Sapnap was following me with two kids! No he wasn't skating with dream! Yeah, following me with two kids. Karl! keep this man in shape! Okay bye! Yeah it's no problem, i'll send him home. Yeah okay! Bye! Say hi to quack man for me!" Geroge said as he hung up. "SAPNAP!" he screamed as he slapped his back with his phone. "Did dream make you do this?" He said as Tommy tugged on my sleeve. "Please don't let George do that to me." Tommy said as I laughed. "I won't." I said as George scolded sapnap. "Sorry wilbur, it was really funny though." Sapnap said as George sighed. "Okay sapnap, go home. Well vc later okay? And stop taking tubbo from my house to places okay?" George said as sapnap nodded. "Tell dream that I said hi!" George said as sapnap waved goodbye. "Tubbo! Why are you following us?" George asked as tubbo looked down sadly. "I was worried when you started dating Wilbur you'd leave me like dad. tubbo said, sadly as George sighed. George kneeled down and hugged tubbo, patting his back. "I won't leave you tubbo, family is forever. If i ever move in with wilbur he'll have to agree that you'll be with me too okay? I'm not going to leave like dad okay? Im here." George said as I smiled, Tubbo hugged George as George sighed. "Sorry. I was just mad at wilbur, he's a real dick." Tubbo said as Tommy started laughing. "Okay, sure he is." Gerge said as tubbo smiled. "Tommy? Say sorry! tubbo had a reasonable reason." I said as tommy pursed his lips. "I'm never going to say sorry, since i wasn't wrong. I followed you cuz I wanted to show proof to techno and dad and wilbur it was so funny!" Tommy said as I picked Tommy by the collar of his shirt. "Okay let's go to the last destination." I grumbled as I threw him into the car. 

×

I locked Tommy in the car as I took George and Tubbo to the front door. "Sorry about tommy." I said as George smiled. Tubbo went inside as I smiled. "Oh yeah! I promised to do this." I said as I grabbed George's face and kissed him, George's hand slid onto the back of my head as we kissed. Everything was okay at the end, George and I had our date and everything was perfect except that Tommy was snapping pictures from the car, happy that he could get some blackmail on me. :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont ask me where they put there coffee, pretend they like threw it at some cows or something near the stream where George was lookin at the fishes. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed some georgebur!!


End file.
